


Best Friends and A Bad Movie

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad movies, Best Friends, Gift Fic, Gossip, chat, phichit is the best thing ever, shitty food and snacks, slumber party, this is a story of the boys friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: “Victor is fabulous, I’m not.” Yuuri shot back, a small smile on his lips, pushing and prodding his best friend lightly.“Fine, then you’ll be a spectacular, riveting, sparkling, show stopper ball of perfection that will make Victor get on his knees as a babbling mess, begging to have your babies.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic focusing on the friendship of Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont for [official-phichit-chu](official-phichit-chu.tumblr.com) after they had a really hard day, though this is coming in late due to drama and bad family trouble the last three days, but it’s here! Hope you like it.

There was no way for the two skaters to not have a two person slumber party while the outside world was coating the city in a thick blanket of snow. A laptop was set up on on a small table, a playlist of the worst rated movies going on strong, the scent of cooked frozen pizza with a mingling of BBQ chips, popcorn, and Yuuri's favorite concoction that made the rest of the world's population shudder in horror. Really, the smell of pickles and marshmallow fluff was not something Phichit imagined he would adjust to when he first roomed with Japan’s top figure skater.  

May the deities take pity on the poor soul who fell for Yuuri's natural charm and won his heart, because it was something they would have to accept his horrible sense of taste, with an added pickle and marshmallow aftertaste kiss every time. 

They were currently watching a horror comedy movie about every holiday being turned into a nightmare like horror. They were at Easter so far, the rabbit being a horrible, frightening rabbit man that was cursed, switching it onto the small girl because she saw him as he birthed baby chicks from the hole in each hand along the house. It changed their views on what the Easter Bunny was, some disturbing, hairless mix of Jesus and a rabbit man. For some reason with a slimy face.

“Do you think they’ll have the Fourth of July in this?” Phichit questioned, mouth full, spewing half chewed crumbs. 

“No idea, I don’t think this is an American film but maybe? It’s a known holiday after all, an insane one too. Also, you’re disgusting, close your mouth.” 

Phichit simply responded with opening his mouth wide, tongue out to show off the mashed chips. When it came to his and Yuuri’s time together being the top brotp of the world, he had no shame, no limit to his ways to gross Yuuri out. As the holidays in the movie switched to Mother's Day.

“Has gotten pregnant twenty times? Jeez.”

“Reminds me, I heard one of the female skaters from England is pregnant, third kid.” 

“How do you know this, Phichit?”

“I have my sources.”

Yuuri glanced to see Phichit slide his phone out of sight slowly, a smile on the other man's lips. It was something that Yuuri never pushed to know, never wanted to fully know if anything as it would require him to go into every bit of dirt and dark secrets he held of the entire skating community. Phichit was a man full of others secrets, blackmail, and the entire world stored on multiple devices, hard drives and whatever else. Yuuri was convinced he had a little black book as well. 

“By the way, have you seen Victors charity EVENT? The routine he did was from last year.” The Thai man grinned, watching the pink that creeped up along the others ears. Why yes, Yuuri had seen the charity event, he had watched it live on stream, forcing himself awake in the wee hours of the night, cradling his third cup of coffee to keep himself from passing out mid routine. Why must he suffer through watching other, very talented skaters before Victors skate? The Russian was the only reason he was giving up precious sleep when he had a morning class the next day. 

“I think so.” Yuuri murmured, playing it off as if the event wasn’t on his mind the entire last week, like it wasn’t downloaded to his phone, watched every few hours to ohh and awe at the beautiful moves.

God, he had such a problem. 

He got a pat on the back from Phichit, followed by a silent gift of a potato chip held out against his mouth. Yuuri accepted the offering, 

As the Christmas holiday in the movie began, the two had slipped into soft conversation about class, the strain and stress that came with coming up spring finals that would lead into a summer of practice, of new routines to figure out for their next competitions. Yuuri already qualified for the Grand Prix, having to just go through the two cups slash compeitions to make it to the Grand Prix, to skate on the same ice as his first love-er idol. Yeah, idol. He would get to see his face in real life, not in high definition on his computer. It was honestly embarrassing how excited he was about seeing the man in person, how he knew the closer the competition came, the more he would feel the bouncing excitement, energy and pure dread that couldn’t be avoided. 

Phichit could see it on Yuuri’s face, how reality of what was going to happen at the end of the year was beginning to fully hit. 

“You’ll do great.”

“Only great?”

“Fabulous.” Phichit corrected. 

“Victor is fabulous, I’m not.” Yuuri shot back, a small smile on his lips, pushing and prodding his best friend lightly.

“Fine, then you’ll be a spectacular, riveting, sparkling, show stopper ball of perfection that will make Victor get on his knees as a babbling mess, begging to have your babies.” 

At that, Yuuri snorted and took a bite of pickle and fluff, deciding on a large bite just to horrify the Thai man for the teasing. The words were nice to hear though, to know that even it was coming from his biased best friend, he had support. It was too early to resolve himself into his ‘i'm going to fail’ mindset, so he soaked the words of confidence up to bottle for later use. 

“Just promise to label as as Godfather to future kids.”

“Sure thing, Phichit.”

“And best man at the wedding.”

“Wouldn’t pick anyone else.”

“And I also want to have one grandchild named after me, I’m gonna do the same for you.”

“You told me for the last year that you refuse to live past twenty-five so that you don’t have to face the slow decline of ‘your beauty’.” Yuuri pointed out, smiling fully now. Phichit, the ever dramatic knew how to slip the first signs of stress away in moments like this. 

“So?”

“So, how are you going to enforce a grandchild named after me?”

“Friends for life, Yuuri! I’ll do it when I’m in the afterlife.” As if it were obvious.

“‘Friends for life’ doesn’t say anything about ghosts.”

“It’s implied!”

The childish tone pushed Yuuri into laughter, Phichit wiggling his perfectly manicured eyebrows in victory before smacking him with a cushion, the movie drawing to a close. 

“You’re my best friend, you know that right, Phichit?”

Yuuri was a man that may be hard to understand with certain things. He may hide his emotions over what hurts him, when upset, when his mind is yelling at him to quit, give up, just crawl back into bed with the curtains drawn to sleep the next week away. When it came to his loved ones though, he tried to make it obvious how important they were to him. Phichit very much was in that short list of people, sitting at lines best friend and the closest thing to a brother he would ever had. 

It wasn’t a confession, they had made clear how close they were many times in the years together as roommates and friends, but Phichit gave a surprised look, followed by a bright smile. 

“So long as you know that you’re my best friend, Yuuri. Don’t you ever forget it.”

“I don’t think I ever could. After all, you’ll be my best man if I ever get married, future kids godfather, and going to haunt me as a ghost at the ripe age of twenty-five.”

“Sounds like we’ll both have a good life.” Phichit hummed, leaning against Yuuri after spreading a blanket over them, starting up The King and The Skater for the third time that night. 

“So long as we have each other, I think we’ll survive.” 

“Agreed. Now we just need to start working on ‘Operation: About TIme’.”

“What’s that?”

“The plan where we get you to seduce and marry Victor Nikiforov.”

“PHICHIT!”

“Good start! But I think he will be offended if you scream out another man's name, so start practicing screaming his. A little moaning never hurts either.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [Chocolatechiplague](chocolatechiplague.com)


End file.
